Companion
by Skyward Princess of Time
Summary: Things may change, but your memories will last a lifetime. Link shares a heartfelt moment with his closest friend. Post OoT, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did… xD**

**This fanfiction is dedicated to all of the loving pets and companions that love unconditionally.**

* * *

_**Companion**_

_A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

No matter how much time passes, some things will always remain the same.

If time travel taught Link anything, it was that material goods may come and go, physical attributes would change, but the memories created would stay with him forever.

Twenty-five years have come and gone since Link last traveled through time. He still possessed the legendary Ocarina of Time, albeit it was safely locked in a treasure chest in his basement. No one knew of his heroic deeds during that time. There were rumblings that a child saved Hyrule from the evil king and stopped the moon from falling on Termina's Clock Town, but those were merely rumors.

After he left Hyrule to search for Navi, Link never looked back. To this day, he never returned to Hyrule. Although yes, it was cruel that seven years of his life were sapped away, Link wanted to stay in that time period with Zelda, Saria, Malon, Ruto, Darunia, and everyone he met during his travels. He knew it was silly and foolish, but he didn't want Zelda to send him back. He knew it was the right choice, but that didn't make it any less painful.

He was unsure whether Zelda recalled the true story of Hyrule and the boy who traveled through time but she entrusted him with Hyrule's treasure regardless. Link had a sneaking suspicion that Zelda, the legendary Princess of Destiny, knew full well what transpired. Their parting was a bitter one, as neither friend wanted Link to leave. Link needed to leave Hyrule. He needed to find Navi. More than that, he needed to bury the past.

He may have needed to bury the past, but that doesn't mean he forgot it.

With the exception of the Ocarina of Time, the only thing Link had from his homeland was his faithful horse, Epona. He originally intended to leave Hyrule on foot, but Malon approached him and graciously offered to give Epona to him. Link attempted to refuse, but Malon insisted that Epona would be lonely without him and he was destined to have her.

Truthfully, Link was grateful for her company. In their many years together, the two developed a bond purely based on trust and devotion. No matter how far away she was, if Link called for her, she'd come running in a heartbeat. Epona was quite the feisty one. Amongst his dangerous travels, many attempted to steal her. Every single time she'd buck them off. Even now, in his peaceful life, Epona only allowed Link to ride her. It was a unique character trait of hers.

For years, Link served as something of an odd-jobs traveler who wandered the world searching for trouble. If he stumbled upon an area that needed saving, he'd defeat the evil and promptly leave as soon as his job was done. That changed unexpectedly when Epona injured her leg during a particularly rough battle. The mare needed weeks to heal and Link wasn't about to jeopardize her health. That forced him to settle in the nearby town. He worked as a swordsman for hire, spending most of his days in the local bar to keep the bandits in line. It was in this bar that he met her.

Aria was something special. She was the daughter of the rough, huge barkeeper that employed Link most of the time. When he first saw her, he was shocked that she was even related to him. Apparently, Aria was well-known around the area for her beauty and had a marriage proposal every other week. Her beauty was not just outwardly, but inward as well. Her kindness knew no bounds.

She reminded him of Zelda.

It took weeks for Link to finally work up enough courage to actually speak to her. Usually he just accepted his complimentary drink and hid behind some sort of reading material. He always noticed her giggle at him which never failed to make his ears turn pink. One day she was harassed by a group of thug, and Link simply chucked his mug at them. That was enough to get them to stop picking on the girl. It also forced him to talk to Aria.

The two started with simple conversations about the weather or something unequally unimportant, but after awhile they became the best of friends. Aria also knew a bit about animals, as she always wanted to be a rancher, so she helped Link care for Epona. Epona took an immediate liking to Aria. Although she still didn't allow Aria to ride her, she did allow the girl to lead her by the reigns and groom her. If she even had Epona's seal of approval, she must be a keeper.

The barkeeper nearly fell over in shock when Link asked him to marry his daughter. Link was a bit nervous, seeing as the barkeeper could easily snap Link in two. To his surprise, the bumbling man gave a bellowed laugh and congratulated the young couple. He later confided to Link that he would never trust anyone else with his daughter. Fathers. How overly protective.

Link quickly discovered the protective fatherly instinct as Aria gave birth to his two children. The first was a daughter they named Helena, after Aria's deceased mother. Several years later, their son Leo was born. The family settled on a ranch nearby to the village, where Aria would still be close to her father and live out her dream of owning a ranch.

Explaining to Aria where he got the money to afford said ranch was a bit of a challenge. Truthfully, during his many dangerous travels, he accumulated a large sum of money. Aria insisted Link stop his rouge hero business and focus on raising the children with her. Although he still served as the village's local protection, Link usually worked on the farm and sold the crops in town.

It was definitely different than the life he lived twenty-five years ago.

Link couldn't help but chuckle. Here he was, acting like an old man when he was only thirty-four years old. Whenever he reflected on the past, it seemed like he was a lot older. That could easily be attributed to the time travel and the awkward seven year gap. Link always laughed at himself, realizing that he truly was a child in a teenager's body for some time. At the time he thought he was so grown up. Hah, how wrong he was. His favorite thing to do was watch Helena and Leo play in the meadow. Helena, ten years old, was much older and faster than her toddler brother, whose chubby baby legs prevented him from getting very far.

Leo was definitely Link's son. He may fall down all the time, but no matter how scraped up his legs were from falling on the rocks, he'd always get right back up.

Link wasn't the only one lucky in love. Aria's steed, a horse named Byrne, eventually earned Epona's affection after years of pursuit. Byrne was a cobalt stallion and one of the fastest horses Link had ever seen, but Epona was very picky. Link could recall a particular time when Epona kicked him when Byrne stepped in her bubble. Over time, Byrne's dedication paid off and Epona finally returned Byrne's love.

Their first foal was a filly Link named Malon after Epona's old master. She was a beautiful patchwork horse that possessed her father's speed and her mother's determination. Malon soon became the pride of not only the ranch, but the town. As Byrne was becoming a bit too old to handle the ranch duties, Malon took over.

Epona then gave birth to another foal a couple of years after Malon. This one was a young colt, cobalt like his father, they named Enna. Enna was his mother's son thick and thin, despite having his father's looks. Helena was four when Enna was born and quickly proclaimed that Enna was forever hers. Enna now possessed his mother's fierce devotion and only allowed Helena to ride him.

Link was sure Enna would be Epona and Byrne's last foal. After all, both were aging and Epona was certainly too old to be a mother. Link was proved wrong when two years ago Epona gave birth one more time to a filly Link named Cerise. She had the same dusty rust color of her mother. Although Link originally wanted Cerise for Leo, he couldn't help but claim the little filly for himself.

Link wasn't a fool; he knew Epona was getting old. Recently, she barely had enough energy to trot around the pasture. Byrne passed away shortly after Cerise's birth. Aria went out and traveled to a nearby village to purchase a new horse, one named Anna. Anna was young but strong, which Aria admired. She opted for a mare to eventually breed with Enna. Epona clearly mourned her partner's death, and ever since that day, the mare lost a step. Aria offered to buy Link a new horse while she purchased Anna, but Link refused. Link vowed to only ride Epona until the day she died.

It was the only way he could attempt to repay her for her years of devotion.

Even so, given her age, Link barely rode her anymore. Although the village was an hour's walk away, Link walked when he needed to travel into town if Epona wasn't up for it. He noticed her mood improve when he did ride her, so he usually took her for a small ride on the pasture trails. Together the two of them would walk through the grassland, stopping to admire both of their children and reminisce like the old folks they were.

Usually, Epona came out to watch Cerise and Enna run around in the grassland. Cerise and Enna were mischievous siblings who constantly liked to play and bother each other. Malon was either too immersed in her duties to care or simply ignored the folly and Anna knew to keep out of it. Today, Helena danced over to Enna and Leo followed, dragging the heavy pail of water behind him. With a laugh, Aria joined her children and the three of them began to give the horse a bath.

Epona's absence was strange. Link frowned. She always loved watching bath time. Tearing his eyes away from his family, he stood up and entered the stables.

A sinking feeling in his heart told him something was horribly off. It was only a gut feeling, but Link's intuition was never incorrect.

Just this once Link wanted to be wrong.

"Epona?"

A soft whinny from the corner alerted Link to her presence. Epona lay on a bed of hay in the corner of the stable. Epona never laid down, as it was unhealthy for horses to do so. The only time she looked this pitiful is when she injured her leg that one time.

Now she looked even worse.

"Hey girl," Link whispered soothingly, making his way over to his beloved mare and stroking her mane gently. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

It took all of Epona's effort to nudge her master in the arm again. Her whinny was soft, barely audible, and it was clear she was simply too tired to do anything. Thankfully, she didn't seem to be in pain. She was just exhausted. Link sat down on the floor next to him and let Epona rest her head in his lap. Link laid his head on hers, continuing to pet her and make soothing noises.

Link knew this was the end.

"Do you want me to call your babies?" Link asked. Epona gave a neigh. Link started to stand, but the horse used all of her remaining strength to force him back down again. It was clear she didn't want him to leave her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Link reassured her. "I guess it's just gonna be the two of us, just like it started."

Memories flashed through Link's mind. He was sure Epona was experiencing the same thing. His happiest memories with his closest friend came rushing back. There was that time they schooled the Gorman Brothers at their own game. Or that time when they outran the legendary horseman. Epona's affinity to carrots. Link acting like a buffoon and Epona playfully laughing at him. Even the bad times, where Epona carried a sickly Link on her back didn't seem so bad anymore. Everything was so peaceful.

"You know," Link started, hugging the horse tighter to his chest. "For the longest time, you were my only friend. I could go on knowing you'd be there by my side."

In his travels, Link left countless friends behind. His home no longer felt like home. He left his first love. It was a defense mechanism. As a hero, he needed to travel from town to town and he couldn't afford to be caught up in personal affairs. It was his duty, his job, and one he accepted.

That didn't mean it wasn't lonely some times. Epona was his only source of comfort and solace.

"Do you remember that time you stole my tunic?" Link asked. "You were angry at me for hiding a carrot from you, so you stole my tunic while I was bathing. I chased you all the way across town wearing only a towel."

Epona gave a gleeful whinny.

"Yeah, even now you think that's your finest hour, you naughty thing," Link chided. "But even then…I was glad to have you there. Even if it meant me running naked through a town. Because it was better than just being alone. I was honored that you only allowed me to ride you. You could have lived a free, joyous life, and instead you wanted to follow this idiot on his foolish hero campaign. The sacrifices you made for me, the devotion you've always shown…I couldn't repay it even if we lived a million years."

As he spoke, he could feel Epona's breathing become slower and slower. He knew she only had a couple of more minutes. Link wanted to grab his ocarina, stop time, and have these few moments last forever. After all, with her death, Link would lose his last bit of home. He would also lose the best friend he'd ever had.

Link experienced several hardships in his life. He'd seen countless innocent people murdered, experienced heartbreak to the hundredth degree, and led a lonely life. His life was hardly one they would call enviable. Despite all of his challenges, Link never shed a tear.

But now, with Epona's life fading, Link felt a tear slide down his face. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to cry.

Sensing her master's pain, the mare attempted to soothe him but couldn't do so in her condition. Link hushed her, flicking her gently on the nose like he used to when he was angry with her.

"Don't," he pleaded. "I'm fine. I just…" he trailed off as a small sob escaped him. "I'm just going to miss you, girl. I have everything in the world: a beautiful wife, two wonderful children, and all of your babies to look after, yet nothing can replace you. Nothing will fill the void in my heart you'll leave. What I mean is…" Link allowed himself a few more sobs, regaining his composure. No way was he going to let Epona's last minutes be moments of his self pity. "I want to thank you. For everything. For always being there and being my best friend. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I wish I could repay you. All I can promise is that I will look after Cerise and all of your other children. I will stay with Cerise until the day she dies. Thank you, Epona. I can't say that enough. I love-" he couldn't control his sobbing any longer.

Epona gave one last whinny, resting her head peacefully in his lap and closing her beautiful cerulean eyes. Link knew the horse was trying to tell him something.

Head buried in Epona's mane, Link began to sing the song that brought them together. Link never sang and hardly thought his voice was tolerable, but sang regardless since he didn't have his ocarina. The song, acting like a lullaby, lured the horse into a never-ending sleep.

Link felt Epona stop breathing, finishing his song and whispering his thanks to her one last time.

"Link…" Aria's voice came from the door. Helena and Leo stood next to their mother, asking why Daddy was so sad and why Epona was on the ground. "Oh Link," Aria repeated, starting to cry herself. "I know how much Epona means to you…"

Nothing Aria or even the children said could console Link currently. He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest.

Some might think it was silly. Here he was, a grown man that faced countless hardships and never shed a tear, sobbing over the death of his horse. It was exactly the opposite. Epona showed Link nothing but love and affection. Her love was the purest of any kind. That was why she was the best friend he'd ever had.

Link felt something nudging his head. He looked up, expecting it to be one of the kids, but was surprised to see that it was actually Cerise. She had nudged past Aria and was now staring straight at him. Her cerulean eyes were a carbon copy of her mother's. If Link didn't know better, he would think he was looking at Epona herself. Cerise nuzzled him fondly again, turning to the side and exposing her empty saddle. It was if she beckoned Link to ride her.

Although it was long decided that Cerise was to be Link's horse, due to his pact with Epona he hadn't ridden her yet. Link smiled. It reminded him of that day so many years ago, when he played Epona's song for the first time and the little filly ran over to him. After nuzzling for his attention, she motioned for him to ride her.

With one last stroke of Epona's mane, Link gently laid his beloved mare's head on the hay and stood up. He made his way over to Cerise, rubbing his fingers through her mane and checking her coat. Climbing onto her saddle, Link sat on a different horse for the first time in twenty-five years.

It was like he never dismounted Epona in the first place. Cerise was a little smaller than Epona and didn't have the strength her mother had, but none of that seemed to matter. Sitting on her saddle felt right. Link knew this is what Epona would want for both him and her filly. With one last glance back to Epona, Link whispered "thank you" one last time before letting Cerise lead him out into the pasture.

Following his lead, Aria whistled for Anna and Helena called Enna over. Aria let Leo ride with her and Helena, using Enna's speed, quickly caught up to her father. Malon, who had been working in the fields, also ran over to run beside her family.

Although Cerise was not Epona, Link knew what they young filly was trying to tell him. Epona would always be with him, in his mind, body, and spirit. His horse's love and devotion would stay with him forever. She would never truly be gone. He gave Cerise a loving pat, eager to start a new era with her.

_Link, you don't need to repay me. You already have._

* * *

**A/N**

**Two Ocarina of Time oneshots in one day! (Well…erm…kinda. This one probably won't be up until after midnight. Oh well. Close enough). This one is of course a much darker one than the first, although the ending's not meant to be seen as sad.**

**A few things to say about this oneshot—personally, this oneshot means more to me than anything I've ever written. Excuse my ramble, but this is what inspired both the oneshot and the reason why this story means so much to me.**

**In 1998, Ocarina of Time was released on the Nintendo 64. Earlier that same year, my family welcomed a new puppy. After my grandmother died, my mother knew I needed something to bring my spirits up. I'd asked for a dog since the day I could talk, and she finally got me one, a small little white dog named Sophie. When I was six years old, the only thing I could do was ride around on Epona while my brothers did the fighting. Even so, it was that riding around that caused me to become a Zelda fan. **

**Two years ago, after I went to college, Sophie got sick and never really recovered. Although she hangs on by a thread, her pain is increasing and my mother and I know it's time to put her down. I choke up at even the thought of it.**

**I have no memories before Sophie. During my toughest times, my worst challenges, my dog was always by my side. She loved me no matter what. Even now, when I cry, she finds enough strength to lick my tears away. I always knew losing Sophie would be the toughest thing I'd ever faced. There is nothing I love more in this world than Sophie. It gets especially worse knowing my family will not be getting another dog and I won't be able to get one myself until I'm financially stable and I can provide for one. I don't know what I would have done without Sophie.**

**Long story short, this oneshot is a representation of my love for my dog in her final hours. Just like Epona was Link's only friend for some time, Sophie was mine. I cried several times writing this, but I really wanted to write this not only for Sophie, but all others who have lost a pet. **

**Please feel free to leave a review and share your own pet story! I would love to read about all of your experiences.**

**I hope you enjoyed "Companion" and I'll hopefully see you soon with the next installment of Ascension! **


End file.
